<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeremiah Was Born Bad by DarkLordFluffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786155">Jeremiah Was Born Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy'>DarkLordFluffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Which Psycho is Truly Psycho? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Jerome was not the one born bad, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow-up to Jerome, You Were Born Bad. It is the same events, pre-canon, as the first story only told through the eyes of Jeremiah instead. And will go into his thoughts throughout the show as well. It can be read as a stand alone story if you haven't read the first one.</p><p>Jeremiah might claim that Jerome was "Born Bad". But we all know that is a lie. Jeremiah was the disturbed one. And what he did to Jerome as a child, made Jerome the psycho we all know and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Which Psycho is Truly Psycho? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jeremiah Was Born Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the things that happens to Jeremiah during this story was not really my idea. A reader of the previous story gave me the idea. And it makes sense. I don't know their name so if you would like to chime in and leave your name if you want the credit that would be great.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Prologue.</strong>
</p><p>Jeremiah knew exactly why his mother loved him more than his brother. He knew she figured when he was an adult and had done things with his life, that he'd obviously being making a lot of money. And if she was at least somewhat pleasant to him she figured she'd get something for it. He wasn't planning on giving her a thing. He owed her nothing. Her argument that he owed her his life was easily countered by the argument that he hadn't asked her to give birth to him in the first place. But he knew that telling her all that would only cause her to stop treating him with any decency. She didn't even bother with his brother, Jerome. Ironically, Jeremiah believed that if she had shown Jerome more care, then he might've done what Jeremiah would not and been her meal ticket later in life. Jerome was very sensitive and what emotions and actions you showed him, were what emotions and actions you got back. And he wasn't a screw up like their mom and uncle liked to believe. Yeah, he didn't like academics as much as Jeremiah. But he was still very intelligent and whatever he set his mind to, he usually accomplished. Jeremiah realized that part of it was that Jerome had to live in the shadow of him and that caused anyone to view Jerome in a less favorable light than Jeremiah. Because Jeremiah was an academic prodigy. He had been all his life. He did feel it was a little unfair the way they treated his brother. Jerome was his identical twin brother. Which meant that they were genetically the same. They were born with the same amount of potential. But while Jeremiah chose academics, Jerome chose entertainment and performance. Which Jeremiah realized was a pretty normal interest for a child growing up in the circus.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah realized he wasn't all that normal. And not just because of his incredible intellect. He looked at how other people acted, and how his own brother acted and realized that there was something missing inside of him that would help him relate to them all. He wasn't sure what it could be exactly. Maybe empathy? Did that make him a sociopath? He wasn't sure. Psychology wasn't exactly one of the fields of science he really had any interest in. But even though he couldn't really  relate to the other people in the world, he quickly learned about social cues and what were appropriate ways to act in each situation. To everyone at the circus, he was a pleasant but quiet child that acted beyond his years but was overall still pretty normal. Even his brother viewed him that way. Although, Jerome did seem to see more to him than anybody else. But still had a positive view of him. Jerome didn't even blame him for taking all the attention and leaving little for him. He knew he didn't deserve such a sensitive and loving brother. If Jeremiah had any empathy at all for anyone, he'd feel it for Jerome. He did feel a sort of love for his brother, that he didn't have for anyone else. If anyone at all could make him feel anything, it was Jerome. He appreciated that. But he did realize it wasn't the same as the love his brother had for him. It was a pale reflection at best. At times he felt almost envious that Jerome could feel so much, while Jeremiah couldn't. He wondered what might've gone wrong in his own head to make him this way, while Jerome was still so normal. Perhaps his mother drinking while she was pregnant with them? But it wasn't worth agonizing over the whys. Things were the way they were. And nothing could really change that.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take him long before he learned how to manipulate people. He was very young when he learned how. He realized that people that did feel things usually had very simple desires that usually involved something that caused a positive emotional response. He wasn't an expert at it since he couldn't really understand those emotions if he didn't have them himself. But he knew enough that he was rarely punished by the adults at the circus. Even if he did something bad. Usually he didn't really bother with anything big. But he admitted he often found himself manipulating his own brother. Sometimes without even meaning to. Though, Jerome loved him so much that it didn't take much to get him to do something Jeremiah wanted him to do. Even at his own expense. Jeremiah remembers when he had to bandage Jerome's hand after Jerome attempted to steal some of their uncle's cookies for him. Their uncle was not a kind man. In fact, Jeremiah believed that there actually might be a history of mental instability in their family. Their uncle was a drunk but even a drunk would likely think twice before sticking a child's hand into a boiling pot of chicken stock for merely stealing a cookie. Their mother wasn't much better but at least didn't go that far. Jerome cried into his shoulder after he bandaged the hand. Jeremiah wasn't against comforting him. It actually almost made him feel something so he welcomed those times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Education.</strong>
</p><p>Education for the carny children was mostly just any adult carny who had time to do homeschool things with them. For most of the carny kids, this was enough. Since most of them had no other desire than to follow in their parents footsteps, it was all they needed. But for someone like Jeremiah, it was less than ideal. They didn't really know how to deal with his education. It was very frustrating for Jeremiah who found himself often  waiting for the people tutoring him to catch up with him. He quickly knew more than they did. Eventually he took over his own education because it wasn't like they could do anything to help him anyway. It was hard though to find all he wanted to learn. He was often restricted to whatever the carnies could find for him. Or whatever books his mother decided to gift him with. He often felt so envious of all the children that visited the circus. They had normal lives and went to actual schools. He wondered what going to an actual school would be like. It must be so satisfying to be taught by people who actually knew what they were talking about. What frustrated him more was that they likely took that all for granted and didn't value it like Jeremiah would've.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Birthdays.</strong>
</p><p>Birthdays were never really a big deal at Haly's circus. Often they fell on days when people were busy, either performing, setting up, or tearing down. Or on the road. So they were often only politely acknowledged in passing by everyone. Perhaps a little more by family members but not much more. Mostly a gift or someone doing another persons chores. As for the Valeska family, birthdays were hardly even acknowledged at all. Mom and uncle didn't bother getting each other gifts or anything on their birthdays. And Jerome and Jeremiah's birthday was not much better. Because often their mother forgot that they even had the same birthday. Or she just didn't care, more likely. She would buy an educational book for Jeremiah for his birthday but Jerome hardly ever got a gift. Jerome tried not to let it get to him but Jeremiah could tell it hurt him. Jerome wasn't even treated kindly on their birthday. On a few of their birthdays, Jeremiah found Jerome later, sniffling some random place around the circus he had hidden in from their mother or uncle. Usually their own mother. For a few years, their mother 'dated' this guy in Kansas city who was a sadistic man that actually got turned on by beating up a kid. And the circus would come around that area around their birthday. Jeremiah didn't stop the abuse though. He knew that that would merely earn him a beating too. So he'd find Jerome after and comfort him and take care of his injuries as best he could. Jerome would always have a haunted look after. Jeremiah wondered what it must feel like to feel haunted like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anatomy Lessons.</strong>
</p><p>One year, Jeremiah received a Human Anatomy book for his birthday gift. He was so intrigued with the subject matter that he went out and caught a few stray cats to explore the subject further. He acted very scientific about it. He made sure that the cats were not suffering while he worked by breaking their necks beforehand. He figured that them being in a panicked state might effect what he would find. Plus he had no desire to get clawed up and bitten by the mangy creatures. After he made sure they were dead, he would cut them open and explore their internal organs. He realized they would look a bit different in a cat rather than a human but he was smart enough to realize that getting caught with your hands inside of a dead human was a lot less forgivable by society than if it was a cat. After the first few cats, he realized that anatomy and anything medical or biological was probably not for him. Too messy. And found he might be slightly allergic to cats. He was never caught but the carnies did find his specimens. But Jerome was blamed for them, not him. He defended Jerome, saying that he couldn't have done it but was careful not to implicate himself. Since the adults adored him, they listened to him and took his word for it. Like they usually did. So Jerome was not punished.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tenth Birthday.</strong>
</p><p>It was a day like any other. If it wasn't for his impressive memory, Jeremiah wouldn't even remember that that day was his birthday. Jerome and him rarely even cared it was that day. Things though, were looking good for Jerome that day. Their mom had broken things off with the sadistic guy. So she spent the day drinking and ignoring them. She only stopped ignoring them long enough to give Jeremiah his present. Which was a book like always. And it was about a subject he loved. Engineering. But despite him enjoying the book, he wasn't happy. The book just seemed to mock him. It was just enough information to intrigue him but not enough to be useful. How was he going to go out and do anything if he couldn't even give himself the education he needed to go out and do something? It had always frustrated him but that day it just seemed so much worse. He wasn't going to go anywhere in life if he stayed at the circus. It was holding him back.</p><p>As usual, Jerome picked up on Jeremiah's troubled thoughts. "What's wrong, Miah?"</p><p>"Nothing's wrong." Jeremiah said dismissively as he stared at the book. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Jerome wouldn't let it go though, which was very him. "That's bullshit and you know it. "You're my twin. I always know when something's wrong. Please tell me. Is there anything I can do to help?"</p><p>"It's nothing. I just..." Jeremiah was so frustrated. "I just wish that I had more than a few measly books and carny tutors to learn the things I want to learn. This place is holding me back. But there isn't anything I can do. Mom isn't just going to go and get a normal job in some town. Not when she can travel all over to meet new men. I don't know what I'm going to do."</p><p>Jerome looked thoughtful. He smiled at Jeremiah when he thought of something. "We could run away. We could stay in some interesting city for more than just a week. For forever. We could go to a real school. And then you can be some famous scientist or engineer and I can wow audiences on stage."</p><p>Jeremiah smiled at his brother acting so positive. He wished he had such positivity. "What would you do? Acting? Stand up comedy?" </p><p>Jerome looked like he was thinking about all the possibilities. He smiled as he did. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll be a magician. It doesn't really matter. I just want people to look at me and actually think I'm worth something. I don't think I'll ever get that here. Not even if Rudolpho trains me as his replacement someday. So maybe we should leave. Mom wouldn't even really care. We'd have each other. Your book smarts. My toughness. Nothing could stop us." </p><p>"It's not a bad idea...leaving that is." Jeremiah said. But he realized that it wasn't that easy and that thought discouraged him. "I don't want to be here anymore. But we can't just leave. Where would we go? How would we get money? And if we were found, they'd just send us back to mom."</p><p>Jerome wasn't deterred though. He smiled at Jeremiah encouragingly. "Then use that brilliant mind of yours and think of something. If anyone can find a way, it's you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah spent a lot of time thinking about what they could do to get away. But it was hard. Nearly every plan would require money and they didn't have any of that and no one hired ten year old's for anything that wasn't shady. He couldn't figure out how they would survive on their own. He refused to just be a beggar. Starvation had a very bad effect on the ability to learn. He wasn't going to do anything that would destroy his ability to learn. Because that's all he had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gotham.</strong>
</p><p>Jeremiah and Jerome were surprised when their uncle had a visitor one night while the circus was in Gotham city. The man looked very well dressed. Not the most expensive outfit ever but definitely much better quality than they usually saw on someone not a circus patron. So the guy was obviously well off. And he seemed to act like he and their uncle were old friends. The two men sat down and had a long chat about the old days. Jeremiah and his brother hid behind a trailer and listened in. They learned that the man was named Harold Wilde and was an old friend of Uncle Zach.<br/>Jeremiah barely paid attention to what they were saying. He started daydreaming the minute the man mentioned his old boarding school. But the minute that the man mentioned that he still owed his uncle for something way back, Jeremiah listened very close. And the wheels started turning in his head.</p><p> </p><p>He was deep in thought for the rest of the day. Jerome found it very annoying and kept trying to snap him out of it. But Jeremiah was planning. That man was wealthy. And was friendly with his uncle. And owed him a favor. It seemed like a dream come true for Jeremiah. But he realized that it wasn't going to be as easy as going up and asking his uncle to call in that favor for the sake of his nephew's education. His uncle would never go for that. Uncle Zach didn't like asking for help. Jeremiah figured he'd have to get creative if he wanted his escape route. But then he had a brilliant idea. A brilliant but decidedly awful idea. And Jerome would pay for it all. And only Jeremiah would benefit. But Jeremiah knew it was the only way. And he had never felt enough guilt about anything that it would ever stop him. Yeah, he would be betraying and torturing Jerome. And making it to where he would be subjected to much more of that later. And, if it worked, he would be abandoning him to all that awful. But Jeremiah wanted to do it anyway. He desperately wanted out of the circus. He would do anything to get out. But he only had a week to do it. Because they were leaving Gotham after that. So he needed to get moving.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Week of Schemes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Monday.</strong>
</p><p>Jeremiah knew he'd have to cause himself some harm to make this all look real. But that was harder than he thought. He found himself hiding in the animal tent trying to figure out a way to create bruises that looked convincing. He grabbed a metal bar and braced himself before bringing it down hard on his arm. But not hard enough to break his arm. He didn't want to seriously injure himself. If this didn't work, then he'd have to deal with what little counted as circus medical care. So if he actually injured himself he'd might do some permanent damage. He winced as he hit his arm. Then he moved on to the other arm. The arm that he had hit was a little shaky but he could still hit his other arm enough to cause some lovely bruises to form. Soon his arms were littered with bruises. He thought that would do for now. He knew his mother would be too stupid to realize that all the bruises looked fresh. He made a point of reading in the same general area his mother was practicing that day. And occasionally making it look like he 'accidentally' made his sleeves pull up a little so some of the bruises were visible. He was relieved she seemed mostly sober that day or she might not even notice. But she did notice when she took a break from practicing her snake dancing and went over to grab some water. She glanced over at Jeremiah's arm and saw a bruise. </p><p>"Jeremiah, where did you get that bruise?" she asked. She went over and pulled up his sleeve and saw the other bruises. "Are you being bullied? Which carny kid bullied you?"</p><p>Jeremiah acted like he didn't want to say.</p><p>"Jeremiah. Tell me." his mother insisted with a stern voice.</p><p>"It was Jerome..." Jeremiah said quietly, acting uncomfortable.</p><p>"What?" his mother said surprised. Then she just looked angry. "That little bastard." She walked away.</p><p>He knew she believed him. After all, why would he lie about something like this? If he had to guess, she was on her way to find Jerome to tell him off. He knew that it wouldn't be enough to convince them that he was a threat though. He'd have to take things further.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Jerome went up to him to ask why he would tell their mom that Jerome hurt him. Jeremiah realized that since they were out where people could see them, he'd have to act like he had been bullied by Jerome. Which meant he'd have to act scared. So when Jerome confronted him he shrugged him off.</p><p>"Please leave me alone, Jerome." Jeremiah said before rushing off. In his peripheral he could see Jerome with a hurt look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday.</strong>
</p><p>Jeremiah figured that he'd have to make it seem as if things were escalating. He wasn't sure what he was going to do until he saw his uncle tell Jerome to peel potatoes for his soup. Jeremiah thought it was a very lucky break. He knew exactly what he could do.</p><p>He made very sure that Uncle Zach would not be in the chuck wagon for awhile, before going up to the man and asking if he could help Jerome peel potatoes. He told the man that he thought if  he helped Jerome with some of his chores, then they'd get along better. The man was unenthusiastic about it but let him go help Jerome.<br/>Jeremiah entered the chuck wagon and watched as Jerome was peeling potatoes. He looked over to the counter and saw a big, sharp looking, knife. That would do. He went over and grabbed it, checking to see if it was as sharp as it looked.</p><p>Jerome gasped and leapt back startled. "What are you doing with that?" Jerome sounded very nervous. "If uncle catches you messing with his knives he'll be really mad."</p><p>It had occurred to Jeremiah that cutting himself would hurt much more than bruising himself. But it was for a good cause. He put the knife to his own throat and moved it shallowly across his skin, deep enough to break the skin but not deep enough to cut anything important. It did hurt and he found himself wincing in pain. </p><p>"No. Please don't hurt me, Jerome!" Jeremiah yelled loud enough for people outside of the trailer to hear. Then he dropped the knife at the feet of a very shocked looking Jerome and ran outside.</p><p>He must've looked quite the sight. He had cut just enough to make a very visible wound. He knew it was superficial but definitely had the look he was going for. And the carnies that found him were shocked. He ran up to one of the female Graysons and collapsed into her arms sobbing. </p><p>"What the hell happened?" asked the young Alphonse Grayson who was standing nearby.</p><p>"Je..Jerome. He..He threatened me with a knife!" Jeremiah said sobbing. "Why would he do this to me? I'm his brother!"</p><p>Just then, Uncle Zach walked up. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did Jerome attack you? Where is he?" the man asked, looking murderous.</p><p>"He..he's in the chuck wagon still. I just wanted to help him with his chores!" Jeremiah said, acting confused and hurt. </p><p>"Right. That kid is getting on my last nerve." Uncle Zach said before storming into the chuck wagon and dragging a very shocked looking Jerome outside. "My sister should've just drowned you when you were born! I knew you were no good!"</p><p>Jeremiah sobbed into the acrobat's chest. She hugged him and murmured soothing things to him, trying to calm him down. As he sobbed, his uncle was beating Jerome senseless. If Jeremiah had been capable of feeling guilt, he'd be feeling it right then.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Jeremiah got their bed to himself. Their mom felt that they shouldn't be in the same room together if Jerome was being a psycho. Jeremiah lay in bed and actually had trouble falling asleep while Jerome slept on the couch. He had never slept in a bed without Jerome before so it was hard. He found himself missing him. But he knew he'd have to get used to it anyway. He'd be away from him a lot longer than this if everything went to plan. He found himself wanting to go and let Jerome back into their bedroom. He'd have to fight it though. Because that would ruin the plan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday.</strong>
</p><p>Jeremiah was frustrated that the knife incident hadn't been enough to convince his family to send him away. He would have to do something else. But he wasn't sure yet what would be dramatic enough. The week was half over so he didn't have much time. </p><p>It was quite a surprise to be approached by Jerome later that day.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Miah." Jerome said looking very sad with tears running down his face. "I don't know what I did to make you do any of this. But it must've been bad. So I'm sorry. Please stop. Please just let things go back to the way they were. You're my brother. I love you."</p><p>He was actually apologizing and not even knowing what he was apologizing for? Was he that desperate for things to go back to the way they were? Jeremiah supposed that it had to be hard on his brother to be blamed like this. But Jeremiah was desperate too. Desperate to get away. So he wouldn't stop. He had to admit, not feeling guilt did help a great deal in doing things like this.</p><p>"You didn't do anything." Jeremiah told Jerome. "But that doesn't matter now." He left Jerome alone to think about that. It had to have confused him more. But Jeremiah didn't want him to think he was somehow at fault for how he was being treated. He figured that would be a worse fate believing that he deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, while Jeremiah was in bed, he finally figured out something he could do. He had found an old lighter that Jerome had lost under the bed and was fiddling around with it when he came up with something he knew would scare his mother. Perhaps enough to make her believe she needed to protect him. He got up and exited the small bedroom. He saw Jerome tossing and turning on the tiny couch. Jerome noticed him and stared at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jeremiah whispered. He had to get Jerome into the room so it would look like he did it. So he'd have to get Jerome's hopes up.</p><p>Jerome looked at him upset. "Why, Miah?" Why did you do those things? Please tell me." He begged him for answers. Answers Jeremiah was not ready to give. And he didn't really need to. Jerome was smart. Once Jeremiah was sent away, he would figure out why he did it, all on his own.</p><p>"Come back to our bed." Jeremiah said gesturing for Jerome to follow him. "I'll tell mom tomorrow that I lied."</p><p>The hopeful look on Jerome's face nearly elicited an actual emotion from Jeremiah. But he ignored it as best he could and led him to their bedroom. He got on the bed and pulled up the covers so it would look as if he had just awoken to Jerome's latest insane deed. He smiled at his brother sadly. He almost wished he just let Jerome sleep in bed with him that night.  He had missed him. But he couldn't afford to stop now. Jerome smiled back at him and tried to get in bed. But he stopped when he saw the lighter in Jeremiah's hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jeremiah said before lighting the bedsheets on fire and then screaming as loud as he could. He noticed Jerome staring at him with hurt and betrayal on his face. It nearly hurt him to see it. Nearly. Soon, their mother was rushing in with a fire extinguisher and putting out the flames. </p><p>When the fire was out, their mother turned to Jerome and glared at him. "What is wrong with you?!" Jeremiah watched as she dragged Jerome out of the trailer and then locked the door behind him. She then came back to him and looked him over. "Are you ok? Were you burned? Let me have a look at you."</p><p>"I think I'm ok, mom." Jeremiah sniffled. "Why? Why is he doing this? What did I do to him to make him so mean to me?"</p><p>"He's jealous of you I think. And for good reason. You're actually going to do things with your life. You are so smart. So of course he's jealous. But I never thought he'd stoop to hurting you like this. I have to think. This can't go on." she said deep in thought. "I'll change your ruined sheets. Then, try to get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll have a talk with your uncle. We'll figure something out. Don't worry."</p><p>After his mother had fixed his bed and gone back to sleep, Jeremiah lay in bed and couldn't help but smile. It had worked. It had actually worked. He had no doubt things would go his way now. He couldn't wait. He fell asleep to thoughts of the education he'd soon be getting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday.</strong>
</p><p>True to her word, the first thing their mother did that morning was go to their uncle and have a talk. She didn't want Jeremiah out of her sight so she brought him along. </p><p>"This has to stop, Zach." his mother said. "He nearly set Miah on fire last night. Next time he might actually kill him. Miah can't be around him anymore. You have that friend in Gotham, right? Can't he help us? As much as it pains me, I think Miah needs to be sent away for his own safety."</p><p>Uncle Zach was very angry when he heard what 'Jerome' did. He pushed the stuff off his table, onto the floor, in a rage. "I knew it. It was only a matter of time. I wonder what went wrong with that kid? Maybe you should've laid off the drinking while you were pregnant."</p><p>She looked irritated that he mentioned her drinking. "Focus. Do you think he'll help us or not?"</p><p>"Yeah. He does owe me big. I'll have a talk with him. Maybe he can take Miah in. We'd have to make sure that when Jerome is old enough that he can't find him. So you might not actually get to see him anymore, Lila. You'll have to be prepared for that."</p><p>"So I'm being sent away?" Jeremiah asked.</p><p>"Yes, dear. I think it's probably the only way we can keep you safe. I don't like it but if its the only way..." his mother said looking sad.</p><p>"I'll have to leave now if I want to have a talk with Harold. I'm not sure when I'll be back." Uncle Zach said. "Don't let Jerome get near him. Get the other carnies to help if you have to."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day, Jeremiah spent his time with several of the other carnies. They indeed tried to keep Jerome away and were pretty effective. But he doubted it took much. He doubted Jerome wanted to see him anyway at this point.</p><p>Jeremiah was happy. Or what counted as happy in his defective emotions. It was a pale reflection of true happiness. But to him, it was almost real. He had done it. His family was sending him away. But he didn't know for sure yet if Mr. Wilde would be on board with it so he didn't get his hopes up until he saw his uncle return. His mother had him spend the night in a Graysons' trailer. Alphonse Grayson tried to cheer Jeremiah up because outwardly, Jeremiah was an emotional mess. But inwardly he obviously didn't need any cheering up. It was rather late when his uncle came to the trailer and told him to get dressed. </p><p>"So Mr. Wilde said yes? He's taking me in?"  Jeremiah asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Get dressed quickly. We need to get out of here."</p><p>He did as he was told and followed his uncle out to his truck.</p><p> </p><p>As they drove into the city, his uncle talked with him.</p><p>"Don't think of this as a bad thing, Miah." his uncle said encouragingly. "Yeah, you won't see us anymore. But you'll have so many oportunities you wouldn't have had before. Harold said he's enrolling you at one of the best schools in Gotham. He'll even be adopting you."</p><p>"What if Jerome finds me someday? He's not going to just give up. Jerome is stubborn."  Jeremiah said concerned. Jeremiah admitted to himself that what he did would be considered a big betrayal. And that a combination of that betrayal and all the abuse Jerome would likely be subjected to would likely turn him into quite a threat to him. He knew he'd have to prepare for that. Jerome after all, only reflected back the emotions and actions he was subjected to. Jerome would likely be treated horribly and that would likely make him, in turn, horrible himself.</p><p>"Don't worry about that. Harold is changing your name. Technically he's adopting you so your last name will be Wilde." his uncle said. "Congrats kid. You get to be rich. Though, he does have a kid of his own so you won't be inheriting much. But you'll live in luxury and get a good education. Can't beat that."</p><p> </p><p>They got to a big house. It wasn't quite a mansion but it was three floors. Jeremiah thought it looked huge but he didn't really have a good frame of reference. He hadn't really seen many houses all that closely in his life. What little he's seen has been on the road in between circus locations. It was obvious that the Wildes were very wealthy but not ridiculously so. Just enough that they could spare enough for his education and care without any thought. His uncle parked the truck and led him to the door, ringing the doorbell. </p><p>A kind and pretty looking woman answered the door. "Oh, Zachary. Its good to see you. Harold has been up waiting for you two. This must be Jeremiah. Nice to meet you young man. I'm Debra Wilde. Harold's wife. Come in. Harold is in the living room."</p><p>They entered the house. Jeremiah looked around at the lavish interior. It looked like it was out of a  greeting card. Debra led them to the living room where his uncle's old friend was sitting. He smiled at them when they entered. "Zach, its good to see you. This must be Jeremiah. Hello. I heard you are really intelligent. I already enrolled you at a local private school. Its a high school but I heard that you're at that level now. You'll love it. I heard its a great school. Its the school my Edgar will be going to when he's old enough. He's nine. He's already in bed or I would introduce you. You'll meet him tomorrow though. He's excited to meet you."</p><p>"Thank you for taking me in, Mr. Wilde." Jeremiah said meekly.</p><p>"Your welcome, Jeremiah." Harold said smiling warmly. "Zach told me about your situation. Debra and I are more than happy to take you in. Zach said we needed to make sure that your brother couldn't find you when he is older. So we were thinking. We need to change your name and Debra thought it would be a fitting way to bring you into the family if we gave you my grandfather's name. It was Xander. We always said we'd name our next son Xander if we had another. Since that's not likely to happen at this point I think you deserve to have it."</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday.</strong>
</p><p>Jeremiah woke up that morning in the comfortable room they had set up for him. The Wildes were so nice. So unlike most of the people at the circus. Things were definitely looking up for Jeremiah.</p><p>When he went down for breakfast, the Wilde's housekeeper set a plate of pancakes in front of him. Jeremiah noticed he was the first one up. But Harold Wilde was down not long after, smiling at Jeremiah before getting a cup of coffee and going into his study. Then Debra Wilde came down and sat down at the table with Jeremiah and grabbed a newspaper as their housekeeper placed her breakfast down in front of her. And last to come down was the youngest member of the Wilde family, Edgar Wilde. He beamed at Jeremiah as he entered.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Edgar!" the nine year old said excited. "Mom said you were going to be here and I was so sad I didn't get to stay up to see you get here. So you're going to be my brother? Do you like Grey Ghost comics? Or Amazing Man comics? Or both?"</p><p>"Calm down Edgar. You'll have plenty of time to talk to Xander later." Debra said smiling amusedly at her son's excitement. "Now sit down and have some breakfast. You don't want to be late for school." </p><p>"Does Xander have school today too?" Edgar said as he sat down and dug into his pancakes.</p><p>"Not until Monday." Debra said.</p><p>"No fair. Why do I have to go to school if he doesn't?" Edgar asked, somehow managing to pout with a mouthful of food.</p><p>"Because Xander is new to his school and missed part of the school year. The school needs time to figure out how to catch him up. And he needs time to adjust to his new home as well. This is all new for him." Debra said.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, Harold went to work. He was a doctor. The housekeeper left to take Edgar to school. Debra stayed at home in her office where she worked as a writer. Jeremiah, or Xander as they now referred to him as, was left to his own devices for the day. They had a lot of interesting books though so he had no trouble finding something to do. He curled up on a comfortable couch and read. While he was trying to read, he couldn't help but wonder what his brother must be thinking right now. Surely by now Jerome had found out about him being sent away. And Jerome wasn't clueless. He'd know right away why Jeremiah did what he did after he learned that. He wished he could've taken Jerome with him but that wouldn't have worked. This was the only way he could get what he wanted. Surely Jerome also knew that. It hadn't really sunk in yet for Jeremiah how much he was going to miss the brother he'd spent his entire early childhood with. The one that he'd be reminded of every time he looked in a mirror. But soon he would be trying deliberately to look as little as Jerome would look as possible. Asking for fake glasses, since he didn't really need glasses but Jerome didn't either and would definitely hate to wear them himself. Combing his hair neatly. Doing as much as he could to not feel uncomfortable whenever he looked in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Wildes Learn the Truth.</strong>
</p><p>Xander thought that he was pretty good at posing as a normal, sane, pleasant person. But it soon became apparent he only really had experience fooling carnies. Carnies accepted and ignored a lot more oddness than other people. The fact that they accepted his mom and uncle despite them being unstable proved that. But The Wildes weren't carnies. At first they thought it was just him adjusting or the fact that carny life was like a completely different culture. They tried to ignore any odd behavior from their adopted son at first. But soon certain things happened that made it hard for them to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>School started out very gratifying for Xander. Finally he was going to an actual school. And it was a good school. The teachers knew what they were talking about like Xander hoped. And the teachers were amazed at how smart he was. But things at school didn't stay ideal for long.</p><p>Somehow the other students at his school had learned where Xander came from. That he was from the circus. It had already been hard to make friends when he was several years younger than his peers. But after they learned about the circus, they took to bullying him. Calling him a circus clown. It frustrated him so much. He was just there to learn. He didn't care about the other students or what they thought of him. But they didn't stop at petty teasing. Some got physical. And one sabotaged his lab projects on several occasions. He had had enough. Something had to be done. The next time he had chemistry, when he set up his project, he deliberately made it to where bad things would happen if it were to be sabotaged. That way, it gave the bully a choice. If he didn't try to ruin the project, he wouldn't get hurt. But Xander was pleased to see that the boy was predictable. The boy tried to mess with his project by putting in the wrong chemical. Xander deliberately placed the wrong chemical nearby and mislabeled it so he would choose it and add it to Xander's mixture. And choose it he did. And it had some rather explosive results leading to the boy being sent to the hospital with severe burns. No one blamed Xander because he hadn't even been nearby at the time. Most people assumed that the injured boy had tried to mess with Xander and did something stupid. But not all of the teachers believed it. The chemistry teacher noticed later that the vial that the boy had used was labeled wrong and thought that strange. It was not something Xander would've done accidentally. But he couldn't prove anything so he didn't say anything. </p><p>The bullying didn't stop though. So Xander found ways of dealing with his other enemies. One of them slipped and fell down the stairs. Another got in a car accident due to failing brakes. Xander thought he had been careful. He thought no one would notice the common theme that all of these 'accidents' shared. And if they did notice, they couldn't really prove anything. But Xander got concerned when the Wildes were called by his teachers and asked to come in to talk. And when they got back they had uncomfortable looks on their faces when they looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Solution.</strong>
</p><p>"Xander, I have to go take care of something today and I'd like you to join me." Debra said with a slightly uncomfortable look one weekend. </p><p>Xander wasn't sure what the look was all about. "Sure. I'll get my coat."</p><p>They drove in silence. Debra Wilde seemed a bit tense and Xander had no idea why. The drive was a bit further than he expected. Why were they going out so far? When they reached their destination, they entered a parking lot in front a large white building. Xander couldn't really tell what the building was for. The name scrawled on a sign out front simply said 'Sunnybrooke'. He wondered what they could be there for. They entered and the front area was simply a reception desk and a door at the other end of the room. There was a receptionist who smiled at Debra when they entered. "Ah, Mrs. Wilde. Right on time. I will tell them that you are here." She picked up a phone and talked quietly into it. Xander was confused. Why was he needed here? This seemed almost like a doctors office or something even though the building design didn't seem to suggest that.</p><p>Soon a man in glasses and a sweater walked out of the door at the other end of the room and smiled at them. "Mrs. Wilde, it is a pleasure to meet you in person. Everything has been arranged as you requested. Don't worry about a thing." He then looked at Xander. "Young Mr. Wilde, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."</p><p>"Are there any other forms I need to fill out?" Debra asked.</p><p>"A few yes. But we can deal with that later. Shall we?" the man said before gesturing towards the doors at the other end of the room.</p><p>Xander reluctantly followed Debra and the odd man through the doors. And stopped in his tracks when he saw what was on the other side. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out they were in some sort of mental health facility. He saw locked doors, reinforced windows, children in pjs in the middle of the day being led around by nurses. He knew then that he had screwed up. He tried running back out through the doors but two nurses caught hold of him. He stared at Debra in shock.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Xander. We should've noticed it earlier. We don't blame you for the way you are. And we don't hate you. But we can't ignore the things you've done. You need help and this place will help. It is the best pediatric mental health care facility we could find in the area. Please make an effort to get better and we will be here for you afterwards. Harold already said he'd be willing to send you to his old boarding school after you get better." Debra said sadly.</p><p>"I'm not crazy!" Xander cried out, struggling in the nurses' grip. "Don't leave me here!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Xander." Debra said looking a bit guilty. "But Harold has made his mind up about this. Your family won't be told unless you wish them to know. No one will know about all this unless you want someone to know. That way you can have a normal life after you leave here. Please don't hate us for this." Debra walked away with the doctor as the nurses dragged him away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How to be Normal.</strong>
</p><p>The mental health facility only catered to children and teens. There were flowers and cheery things painted on the walls everywhere as if it could hide the fact it was such a depressing place. Xander was placed in a small room that seemed more like a cell than a room. The door looked very sturdy and was likely locked at night. It was sparsely furnished, with a bed, an end table, and a desk. He sat on the bed and thought about how he could've slipped up. How had people figured it out? He thought he had been so careful about how he did things. He had always prided himself on his ability to act normal. But maybe he was just fooling himself in that.</p><p> </p><p>Xander's doctor had several sessions with him in the first few days and asked a lot of questions. The doctor told him to be honest. He was ill and not in trouble for it. He said the whole point of this was to figure out a way to teach Xander how to deal with his issues. So he could have a normal life someday. Xander knew he wasn't normal. But he had never really been ashamed of it. He wasn't really capable of being ashamed. But he played along because he didn't want to be there and the only way he'd get out was if he convinced them that he was good enough at being 'normal' that he wouldn't be a danger to society. He explained to the doctor that he couldn't really feel anything most of the time. He had never been able to and didn't know why because his brother definitely felt a lot of things. The doctor had been told about Jerome by the Wildes. But as far as he knew, Jerome had been violent and abusive just like Miah had told everyone. The doctor wasn't exactly sure what to diagnose Xander with but had a few tentative ones. Antisocial personality disorder seemed like the one the doctor liked to use the most. Along with a bit of Narcissistic personality disorder. But they didn't really fit Xander's almost complete inability to feel positive emotions.</p><p>The doctor soon had Xander on several different medications. And continued to talk with him. It wasn't just Xander talking about his thoughts and stuff. The doctor seemed to be trying to manipulate Xander's way of thinking. The doctor told him it was likely they would never truly find a total cure for his lack of positive emotions. But he could be taught to behave and think like a normal person despite that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The "Cure".</strong>
</p><p>The doctors realized very quickly that Xander couldn't be cured. But that didn't mean they couldn't manipulate his thinking to behave as if he was. And even think that he was. After a few years they managed to finally make a break through. Through some rather unconventional therapy, they manipulated him to believe he was normal. He still didn't feel what he should but they taught him to ignore that. He hardly remembered his time from the circus and when he did, many times he had almost convinced himself that he hadn't lied about Jerome hurting him. He still knew that Jerome would come for him someday. If he had really thought about it, he would've wondered at the deep paranoia that slowly built up in the ensuing years. It was a bit more than was entirely normal. If he really thought about it, but never did, he would've realized that it wasn't the threat on his life that he feared from Jerome. It was the truth he feared. Because deep down, he knew that he lied. But the Xander that everyone saw barely remembered that and clung tightly to his belief he was the only sane one in his family.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Xander was able to be released. The Wildes were happy for him. But they didn't invite him back to their home. They sent him to boarding school. He understood. He must've scared them and they didn't want to risk it. He couldn't really blame them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>St Ignatius Boarding School.</strong>
</p><p>His new boarding school was just outside of Gotham. It was rather posh. The Wildes had spared no expense for him, even after what happened. The Wildes told him they let his uncle know what school he was sent to but nothing else. They kept their word that his family would never learn where he spent a few years before boarding school. He was grateful to them for that. They didn't even let the school know about it. And none of the other students found out. So this time, he got along with his classmates. The teachers were quickly impressed with his intellect and politeness. He excelled in school and ended up skipping several grades. He sped through his education and soon was graduating from St Ignatius. Gotham University offered him a full scholarship and he was only barely into his teens. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dig Yourself a Hole to Hide In.</strong>
</p><p>College was similarly quick and easy for him. All of his professors loved him. And around that time he made a good friend named Erica. He helped her out of an abusive and controlling relationship and so she was very grateful to him for that. She became very loyal to him. Over all, things were working out. He had everything he wanted. But the paranoia and fear was growing to a level that couldn't be ignored anymore. He realized he needed to do something to hide. Because the minute that Jerome was legally allowed to leave the circus, when he became of age, he would probably try to find him. And that was getting closer and closer. So when he graduated with an engineering degree, he used some of the money the Wildes had given him to start planning a bunker. A structural engineering company was eager to hire him soon after college and they loved his skills so much that they were fine with his slightly eccentric requests to stay anonymous and work from home. They paid very well and so he had more than enough money to devote to the construction of his bunker. Erica, or Ecco as she now liked to be referred to as, helped him out a lot. So much in fact, that he officially hired her as his assistant. </p><p> </p><p>After several years of construction, the bunker was finally finished. It was a large concrete labyrinth, with the rooms hidden throughout it. Only he and Ecco knew the layout exactly. And it took Ecco awhile to learn it herself. They invited a few of the top maze designers to try and get through it and only one managed it. And it took him three days. Xander felt it was a huge success. It was ready to move into and the minute he did, he felt safer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Clown Leaves the Circus.</strong>
</p><p>Xander only found out about his mother's death through watching a news program about it. He had long cut off ties to the Wildes and his uncle, so they couldn't tell him themselves. He didn't know how to feel when he saw the news that Jerome had killed her. Shouldn't he feel sad? That was his mother. And Jerome. Jerome was as crazed as Xander predicted he would be. It probably wasn't surprising that shortly after he learned this, he took up drinking. He was hiding in a bunker. No one could tell him he wasn't old enough to drink yet and stop him. He was wealthy enough now that he could buy things like alcohol without any real issue. And he usually got the top shelf stuff too. He had developed a taste for the finer things in life and that wasn't just limited to his drinking options. Xander was very relieved that Jerome was locked in Arkham Asylum but he didn't trust that he'd be there forever. So he stayed in his bunker. It was safer there. And it would be hard for his reputation if he went out into the world and showed himself now. He was identical to Jerome. People would judge. It was so much safer to stay isolated. Though it was a bit lonely. He had Ecco but that wasn't always enough. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Maniax.</strong>
</p><p>Xander stared in horror at the tv as the news reported that several mental patients had escaped. His brother, Jerome, was one of them. He was a bit of a strung out mess for those first few days, convinced he was going to have Jerome suddenly show up at his door at any moment. It was then that he started planning. He figured that he would have to make the first move. If they were going to inevitably face each other, then he should make sure he had the advantage. Ecco helped out with the details. But Jerome didn't seem to be looking for him. And Ecco couldn't find him. And then, Jerome was back in the news. But this time he was in a video shooting up the GCPD. He acted so feral and deranged. Like he truly lost himself in the acts of violence. It was nothing like the cheerful and friendly boy Xander remembered. But he barely dwelled on this since a large part of him was almost convinced that Jerome had been like that all along, even though it was a lie. Xander found himself replaying the video over and over, just to see his brother. He didn't even know why. Maybe he missed him. </p><p> </p><p>The next time Xander saw Jerome, it was again on screen. He was holding people at a charity event hostage. He was dressed as a magician and was messing around with the hostages, passing the time as he waited for something. He had a brief interaction with one of the rich hostages where he was insulted by the man, but Jerome didn't kill the guy. Xander was not an idiot. He could tell when something was staged. It was clear now that the man had broken out Jerome and the other mental patients and was using them to make himself look good in some way. He was making it to where he seemed the hero. But the female with Jerome, probably Barbara Kean, knocked the man out. Xander had to wonder if that was planned. Was the rich guy's plan going off the rails? But it was soon clear it wasn't when the man eventually got up right as Jerome was threatening young Bruce Wayne with a knife. Xander was stunned when he saw his brother get stabbed in the throat by the rich man.<br/>Xander didn't know how to feel about his brother's death. He knew he should feel relieved that he didn't have to worry about him as a threat anymore. But most of that relief was overshadowed by feelings he couldn't even describe. If he didn't know any better he could almost say it was grief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Cult of Jerome.</strong>
</p><p>After Jerome's death, Xander did wrestle with the idea of coming out of his bunker and rejoining the world. The threat was gone. He would've loved to have a normal life and it was tempting. But he realized that his life wouldn't be easy if he did try to do that. And it wouldn't be normal. Because he looked just like Jerome. And Jerome was now infamous. Everyone in Gotham knew him. If anyone, even people Xander worked with and for, saw him in person, all they would see was Jerome. People would assume he was as crazy as his brother and he didn't want that. He didn't want people to view him as crazy. So he decided to stay in the bunker. He hated the fact he couldn't have a normal life. The loneliness was agonizing at times. But it couldn't be helped. And soon Xander would find that he had made the right call.</p><p>Xander's only real eyes to the outside world, other than tv, was Ecco. And the things Ecco had been saying lately were concerning. It would seem that a startlingly large percentage of the city were viewing Jerome as an idol of a sort. These fans of Jerome were getting together and playing videos of his exploits over and over. They were spray-painting a symbol all over the city. A large grinning face with Ha Ha Ha as its teeth. Xander knew now that if he had tried leaving his bunker and living out in the open, they would've become an issue for him given his resemblance to their idol. So he was glad he decided to stay hidden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Frankenstein's Monster.</strong>
</p><p>Xander was cut off from the rest of Gotham so, even though he saw all the things happening to the city on tv, he wasn't a part of them. There was always something happening. But he mostly ignored it since it didn't really effect him. That is, until he was watching channel 9 news one day and was horrified to see a group of crazed lunatics take over the news studio. And their leader sat down and broadcast. The leader himself wasn't what horrified Xander. What horrified Xander was the fact the man was wearing his brother Jerome's face like a mask. Xander deduced that these were Jerome fanatics. They actually seemed to be like a cult. A detective that was known for having a bit of a hero complex, tackled the cult leader and the footage cut out. Xander then switched to other channels to see their news reporters reporting on the situation from the outside of the building. He saw the cult leader, who seemed to be named Dwight, being dragged out of the building. Xander had several different news channels up at the same time so he could see things from every angle. And what one of the news cameras managed to catch without noticing it, horrified Xander even more. There was a man with a bandaged up face and police uniform walking towards where the police had taken the cult leader. Xander knew this immediately to be his brother. He knew that mop of red hair anywhere. He tried not to panic. He knew odd things like that could happen in Gotham. People have come back from the dead before. But seeing the one person he feared come back was hard to handle.</p><p>Xander wasn't even surprised when a few hours later, channel 9 news showed the video that was being broadcast live by Jerome, who was indeed, very much alive. Jerome told people to let go and do what they wanted to do. And then he proceeded to blow up the main powerplant to the city, leaving Gotham in darkness. Xander wasn't effected since he was connected to a different power grid. Ecco went out and acted as his eyes, hiding among the Jerome fanatics. So he found out about how Jerome tried to kill Bruce Wayne again. Xander remembered when Thomas Wayne had come to him about the construction of Gotham Plaza. He had been a kind and down to earth man. Not at all what he thought the richest man in Gotham would be like. He had liked that man and was glad to see that Jerome did not succeed in killing the man's son, Bruce.</p><p>The only good thing about that whole blown up powerplant incident, to Xander, was that it gave him an idea. He came up with a generator that could power things in an efficient and clean manner and do it better than those archaic power plants. He didn't want to think about the small part of him that also thought about the fact that they would make great bombs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Big Reveal.</strong>
</p><p>When Jerome escaped Arkham again, this time with two other inmates just as dangerous as him, Xander had a feeling that their inevitable reunion would be sooner rather than later. When he heard from Ecco that his uncle had been visited by Jerome and then murdered, his suspicions were confirmed. Ecco and Xander got ready. Ecco was Xander's proxy for his work. He would talk with his employers through her. She appeared to be the weak part of his defenses and now would be their bait. Predictably, Jerome found out about Ecco and visited her at her apartment. But she was waiting for him. She knocked him out and transported him to the bunker. </p><p>Xander watched from a security monitor as his brother woke up in the cell he had constructed for him. Jerome got up and looked around, chuckling as he did. It was clear that Jerome knew exactly who had captured him and found it amusing. Xander couldn't stop staring at the screen as his brother talked into the camera at him. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do next. He had planned on capturing Jerome and locking him up. But he hadn't thought about what he'd do after that. He figured he'd have to work up the courage to talk to his twin at some point. But he was broken out of those musings by a beeping that indicated that someone was approaching the entrance to the maze. He switched the camera feed to the outdoor camera and saw two police detectives driving up to his front door. It was not really surprising to him. If Jerome was actively trying to find someone, the police would find out and try to find the person first. He buzzed Ecco through an intercom to meet them at the door and unlocked it for them. </p><p>Soon Ecco was leading the two men into his workroom. Xander had turned around and was intently staring at the diagrams on the wall. Not really looking at them. He was just reluctant to turn around and get the predictable shocked look from the detectives when they saw his resemblance to Jerome. He didn't want to be judged.</p><p>"Thank you for seeing us, Mr. Wilde." asked one of them.</p><p>"I expected you might come, captain." Xander said turning around.</p><p>Predictably, the cops drew their guns at him when they saw his face. Xander put his hands up to look nonthreatening.</p><p>"My god. There's two of them." said the older cop with a shocked sounding voice.</p><p>"May I put my hands down now, gentlemen?" Xander asked, still holding them up. "Please?"</p><p>They reluctantly put their guns down. "Apologies, Mr. Wilde. You took us by surprise."</p><p>Xander put his hands down gratefully. "That's understandable. You can call me Jeremiah. That's the name my mother gave me. You solved her murder. I owe you a debt of gratitude for that. And for putting Jerome in Arkham, where he belongs."</p><p>The cops still looked confused and suspicious. The one named Jim Gordon spoke up. "He never mentioned you before."</p><p>Jeremiah had anticipated that. Jerome had likely pretended he didn't have a twin brother for several years. So he wouldn't have said anything to anyone about him. "No. I suppose you wouldn't know from the letters my mother sent me, he never spoke of me after I left." Jeremiah knew he was lying again but he didn't care. He wanted to pretend that he had had a mother that would've sent him letters.</p><p>"Left where?" the older detective, named Bullock asked.</p><p>"The Circus." Jeremiah said uncomfortably. He couldn't quite keep out of his voice his distain for the place. "They hid me away to protect me from him."</p><p>Deep down he still knew it was a lie. But the truth wouldn't get them to trust him so he doubled down on the story he had told himself so many times growing up and told them that instead of the truth.</p><p>"You see, we were always different, Jerome and I. From an early age, I showed a proficiency in maths and design. And Jerome, mainly the mutilation of alley cats. One day he held a knife to my throat. And then another time, he lit my bed on fire. It was like living in a nightmare. My mother knew, eventually, one day he would succeed, so... One night, my uncle came to my room while Jerome slept and told me that he was taking me away. I had no idea where, but I kissed my mother goodbye, told her I loved her, and I never saw her again." Jeremiah said with a convincing look of sadness.</p><p>"He took you to St. Ignatius."</p><p>"Got a new name, new life, where I was finally able to live without fear." Jeremiah said, not mentioning the Wildes. "But in my heart, I knew one day Jerome would come for me."</p><p>"Well, that day is today, pops." said Bullock.</p><p>"We have reason to believe Jerome knows where you are." said Gordon. "We need to move you to a safe location until we can apprehend him."</p><p>Jeremiah assured them that he was safest in his bunker. When they mentioned that Jerome knew the name of his proxy he lies and says that the name he gave was a fake. </p><p>"You're lying." Gordon said with a suspicious look. The other cop looked pretty suspicious of him too. Gordon went over to the security monitors despite his protests and turned them on, revealing a camera feed of Jerome doing yoga in his cell. </p><p>The cops stared at Jerome who had noticed the camera was on again and was making funny faces at it and laughing. </p><p>"You need to take us to Jerome." Gordon said.</p><p>"I can't do that."</p><p>"What if he's nuttier than the other one?" Bullock said.</p><p>Jeremiah reacted badly to that. "I'm nothing like Jerome!"</p><p>"Do you want to be put in a cell next to his?" Gordon said. "Because that's where this is heading."</p><p>"And then what, captain?" Jeremiah said. Why couldn't they understand that this was the only way? "You couldn't hold him. Arkham couldn't, I can. And I will make sure he never escapes again."</p><p>"No. Jerome comes with us." Gordon said sternly. "And if you want to make this easier on yourself, I suggest you stay the hell out of the way."</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa!" Bullock said, looking at one of the monitors. "The loonies are outside."</p><p>Jeremiah looked at the monitors and watched as the two Arkham escapees that Jerome had allied himself with, were walking through the maze with Ecco leading them through. His eyes widened at the sight. They were going to let out Jerome! "How did they find me?"</p><p>"Must've followed Jerome. We need to move. Now." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p>He led them through the maze at a hurried pace. He stopped in his tracks as Ecco appeared. But she was hypnotized by the mental patient that could control minds and grabbed him with the intention of bringing him to Jerome. He begged her to stop but she wasn't in her right mind. The cops managed to get her to fight them instead and he made a run for the exit on his own. He didn't want to see Jerome right now. Not in these circumstances where Jerome would have the upper hand. He saw the Exit sign up ahead and breathed a sigh of relief. But he breathed it too soon.</p><p>"Hello Brother." Jeremiah heard the scratchy unmistakable voice of Jerome and panicked. He turned around to run the other way but saw Jerome's two allies blocking his way. He turned back around to find Jerome pointing a gun at his face and grinning at him. He made a startled and scared little sound at the sight.</p><p>"So. How've you been?" Jerome asked nonchalantly. "Oh, you look great." Jerome laughed. "To think I used to be the handsome one, right?"</p><p>Jeremiah stood there cringing a little and staring at the gun in his face. "How'd you find your way through the maze?"</p><p>"Oh, bro, we might not look the same anymore, but we still think the same." Jerome said poking him in the head. "Plus you used to draw those stupid things all the time as a kid. I paid attention."</p><p>Jeremiah had forgotten that. Jerome had spent a lot of time as a kid staring at Jeremiah's drawings as he made them. He should've remembered that and factored it into his plans. But thinking about his childhood was not something he liked to dwell on. Especially when it concerned Jerome. He watched as Jerome ordered his allies to find the cops and kill them. They left the two of them alone.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this moment for 15 years," Jerome said still grinning. "ever since you ran away in the middle of the night like a coward."</p><p>"You're insane."</p><p>"Yeah." Jerome said, not disputing that.</p><p>"And I tried telling Mom, but she didn't want to listen to me." Jeremiah said, lost in his lie. "You blame me for everything that's gone wrong in your life, but the truth is, Jerome, you were born bad."</p><p>Jerome had a less than happy look in his eyes but remained nonchalant. "Born bad, huh? So, that's why you made her think that I tried to kill you, right?" Jerome looked upset that Jeremiah continued with his lie even then.</p><p>"Yeah, we both..." Jeremiah tried to explain but Jerome interrupted him.</p><p>"What was it again? What was it? I put a blade to your throat. No, no. I tried to light you on fire." Jerome said calling Jeremiah out on his lies.</p><p>This made Jeremiah very uncomfortable. He was the normal one. He was. In his mind anyway. And any evidence to the contrary made him nervous. He buried it in his head usually and never thought about it. This was what he was fearing for all these years. Having to think about it again. He doubled down on the lie again, not knowing what else to do. "We both know you wanted to."</p><p>"Yeah, that was a funny story, wasn't it?" Jerome said, with anger in his voice. Jeremiah had brief flashes of memory involving watching Jerome get beat up by their uncle for Jeremiah's lies. It had certainly not been funny.</p><p>"Okay." Jeremiah said, with great difficulty. "Maybe it didn't happen exactly like that." Right after though he lost himself to his delusion again. "But I didn't have a choice and I was right."</p><p>"Hmm?" Jerome looked at him in confusion.</p><p>"You killed our mother."</p><p>Jerome didn't looked like he bought Jeremiah's sane act. But it wasn't really an act for other people, but himself. Jerome smiled at him menacingly. "She did deserve it though. After that whore hid you away, she gave up on me, poisoned by your stories." Jerome said getting in his face with a menacing and angry look. "You turned everyone I ever loved against me. My own flesh and blood!" Jerome lost his angry look and smiled at him again. "I guess it is like what they say. We all could go insane with just one bad day. I guess with you it's more like one bad spray. You'll see." </p><p>Jeremiah did not like the sound of that. "What are you going to do to me, Jerome?"</p><p>"Come on. I'm gonna kill you, of course." Jerome said matter of factly. "But first...I'm gonna drive you mad. But don't worry, you won't be alone. All of Gotham will be joining you, too."</p><p>Suddenly the two mental patients came running back through the maze, the one with the top hat yelling "Let's go! Let's go! They're after me and the Scarecrow!" said the man. They ran by the twins to the exit.</p><p>And soon after came the two cops, aiming their guns at Jerome. Jerome grabbed Jeremiah just as they arrived and held a gun to his head, using him as a hostage. "Get any closer, and I splatter him! I'm gonna splatter broski!"</p><p>Jeremiah was freaking out in his brother's arms.</p><p>"No you won't. If you wanted him dead, you would've killed him already." said Gordon very perceptively.</p><p>"He's right. I'll see you soon." Jerome said before tossing Jeremiah away and running out the exit shooting at the cops as he went.</p><p> </p><p>After that, it wasn't hard for the cops to convince Jeremiah to put him in protective custody. He walked into the GCPD with them, trying to ignore the countless nervous looks the other cops were giving him as he entered. Everything had gone silent briefly as they entered and it was awkward to have them stare at him. Gordon explained to people that he was Jerome's twin brother but the cops relaxed only slightly. He was handed off to another cop and sent to a hotel the cops used for people in protective custody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End of the Madness.</strong>
</p><p>Jeremiah watched in horror as his brother held several elected officials hostage on tv, threatening to blow them up if he wasn't given Bruce Wayne and his brother, Jeremiah. That was the mayor and police commissioner out there among other people high up the chain. He was not surprised when Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock came calling. He was surprised to see Bruce Wayne though. The boy had already agreed to the men's plans and was trying to convince Jeremiah. He had to admit, the boy was persuasive. And he had complemented Jeremiah's work. That had given him an odd feeling he wasn't even sure to name. It helped in convincing him to go along with their plan, which he didn't have that much confidence in.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the music festival that Jerome had hijacked, Jerome invited them up on stage. Jeremiah was surprised that Bruce started walking toward the stage right away, as if he wasn't afraid. He seemed so brave. Braver than Jeremiah. He followed shortly after, walking toward the stage and his waiting brother. His brother was staring at them with a deranged grin on his face. It took everything Jeremiah had to keep moving forward. Jerome stared right at him and greeted him with a feral look. Like he wanted to eat him. Jeremiah gave him an annoyed look as he walked. He was also trying to ignore the surprised looks the crowd was giving him. Everybody knew Jerome. But no one had known he had an identical twin. It shocked them. He hated it all, wishing to be back inside his bunker. Where he'd be safe. But even that place wasn't safe anymore.</p><p>Jerome had a surprise for the police. The snipers that had him scoped out, were all shot by Jerome's lackeys. Everyone in the crowd made shocked little screams when it happened. And then Jerome was telling Bruce and Jeremiah to come up on stage. Jeremiah grimaced a little. He didn't see this going well at this point. He should've just stayed away. Why did he let Bruce talk him into this? He was nearly panicking as he got on stage and was grabbed by Jerome lackeys and wrestled into a bomb collar and tied to a chair. But he managed to hold himself together. He didn't know what to think about the fact he noticed that the bomb on his collar was fake. It was a very convincing fake but a fake all the same. Why did Jerome put a fake bomb on him? What did Jerome have planned for him? He knew it couldn't be anything good.</p><p>Jeremiah listened as Jerome told the crowd how Jeremiah was their mother's favorite. The 'good' son. But he seemed to say it in such a way, that it was like he was saying a joke. Like he was telling them without telling them, that it was a lie. It was true that their mother liked him better. And she did believe he was the good twin. But it still wasn't the truth. And deep down, Jeremiah knew it. He tried to ignore Jerome's words but it was hard. </p><p>"I know something that Mommy and Daddy never knew." Jerome said before leaning over and staring at Jeremiah. "You're as crazy as I am."</p><p>Jeremiah's head was filled with angry denial. He wasn't crazy! He was the normal one! He glared at Jerome.</p><p>"It's in your DNA." Jerome got up and continued, standing in front of him. He got out a knife. "You see, we got the same blood running through us. We are practically identical." Jerome cut the ties around Jeremiah's wrists holding him to the chair. "It's your nature. Stop trying to fight it."</p><p>Jerome placed the knife in Jeremiah's hands with a purpose in his eyes. Jeremiah wasn't sure what to do. He held the knife with confusion on his face.</p><p>"Take your best shot." Jerome said before standing back and waiting, smiling at him knowingly.</p><p>Jeremiah's brain was waring with itself. Normal people didn't attack people. But this was Jerome. The only connection to his previous life. The only one that truly knew him. It enraged him to think of that fact. That Jerome could tell them all the truth. He screamed and rushed forward with the knife but was punched by Jerome before he could do anything.</p><p>Jerome looked very pleased. He kicked Jeremiah a few times, saying how great that way and that he loved him while he did the kicking. But stopped when he heard the gunshots. Jeremiah lay on the stage in pain as he heard the gunshots and the screaming. He thought Jerome was shot but Jerome got back up and made a run for it.</p><p> </p><p>A bit later, when Jerome fell to his death, Jeremiah stared at his brother's corpse in disbelief. It was over. Finally over. This time, he had no doubt that someone, whether the medical examiner or the morgue attendants, would make sure that Jerome could not be revived a second time. He was sure of it. All it would take is his brain being sliced up and no more Jerome. He had no fear of the fanatics at this point. It was Jerome he had been afraid of. Not them. Jerome was the only one that had known the true Jeremiah. Now that he was dead, Jeremiah didn't have to think about old Jeremiah anymore. He was free. A bit of him, that had always missed Jerome all these years, would mourn his brother and miss him even more. But it was a small part.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Beginning of the Madness.</strong>
</p><p>When Jerome finally got back to his bunker, he was exhausted. But he was optimistic about his life going forward. He didn't have to look over his shoulder anymore. And he might actually have a friend now. Young Bruce Wayne had insisted on letting him fund a project to make his generator design. Bruce had such confidence in him. He wasn't sure what that feeling he had was, but it was definitely a good one. He hadn't had someone really believe in him like that ever. Oh he's been praised before, but not him really. The idea of him. They praised the prodigy they barely knew and didn't really care about the person that prodigy was. Bruce truly did seem to care. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the kid.</p><p>When he got to his workroom, he went to get himself a drink, eager to be done with the day. But as he was drinking that drink, he noticed that there was something on his desk. A gift wrapped in blue paper and tied with a white bow. He went over to it and read the card attached. It claimed it was from Wayne Enterprises. He smiled a little. Was this Bruce trying to butter him up a little to get him fully on board for funding his generator? Bruce was so thoughtful but it was a bit much. He opened it anyway. Pulling the ribbon off and removing the wrapping paper, to find a small colorful box. He looked at it in confusion. What was it? It had a latch so he curiously lifted the latch and opened the lid. It was revealed to be a jack in the box as a small clown head popped out on a spring. He didn't have long enough to be worried about it before it sprayed a cloud of purple gas at his face. </p><p>Jeremiah closed his eyes and winced, having got it full in the face, including in his eyes. He coughed a little, his lungs trying to clear themselves of the gas. As the gas started to kick in, he heard a recording coming from the box. A recording of his brother, Jerome. The room distorted a little and he tried to clear his head as his brother talked in the background.</p><p>"Hello brother. Didn't think you could get rid of me so easily, did you?"</p><p>Jeremiah didn't know what was happening to him. He couldn't really understand the feeling. But it was building.</p><p>"See, my days were numbered, but you..."</p><p>Jeremiah found himself smiling as the feeling built up. It shocked him and he put his hand to his mouth to stop it.</p><p>"Oh, you can continue on for me." </p><p>He stumbled and braced himself against a drafting desk, overwhelmed by the unfamiliar feelings. </p><p>"Be my ultimate revenge. So calm yourself."</p><p>He was freaking out, trying to get it to stop. He didn't know what this was and didn't know how to deal with it. </p><p>"Don't fight it. Breathe it in. This gas was a special mixture I had made just for you." his brother's voice had taken on an otherworldly quality and interacted with the trip he was having.</p><p>He fell to the floor.</p><p>"Something to finally set you free."</p><p>He found the feeling bubbling over and found himself laughing as he clutched the sides of his head in confusion.</p><p>"It's time to have some fun. Burn it down, brother. Burn it all down."</p><p>As he was laughing he realized what the feeling was. It was giddiness. Joy. Things he had never felt before. That's why he hadn't recognized them. But the laughing explained it. He was feeling joy for the very first time. And it felt amazing. Was this what his brother felt all the time? No wonder he had lived the life he lived.</p><p> </p><p>Later when the immediate effects of the gas wore off, Jeremiah still felt all those things. He felt! It was overwhelming and he couldn't figure out how to express it at times, and because he was so distracted by it, his mask had slipped. The mask he hadn't even remembered having. So if he didn't focus on keeping it up, he acted a bit emotionless at first. He recognized that his voice sounded a bit monotone if he didn't try. He didn't care. The only one he put up the mask for now was Bruce. He needed Bruce to trust him. But he wouldn't hide from Bruce forever. He was tired of telling lies. It was time to show the world who he really was. He had feelings of gratitude for his brother. Jerome said he wanted to drive him insane. He failed. What Jerome's gas did was cure him. Finally he actually felt things the way he was supposed to feel them. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. He wondered if this is what Jerome had intended in the first place. Maybe Jerome had not hated him. Maybe he just wanted to help him in the end. That is what he said. It was something to 'set him free'. And it did. He wouldn't squander his chance at a better life. He would embrace it. No more hiding. Gotham would finally see the real Jeremiah Valeska. And time to show his friend, Bruce, how much he cared. By helping him remove his mask too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might return to this a third time to explore Jerome's thoughts throughout the show, since my first story only involved events leading up to the show. I don't know.</p><p>To clarify what the idea that a reader came up with was, it was the mental health facility part.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>